


Used

by Lilbug121



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Asphyxiation, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Face Slapping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, Trans Character, Trans Tucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2267709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbug121/pseuds/Lilbug121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s hard to feel bad about using people when you find yourself with a person or two begging to feel used.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Used

Tex has a habit of using people. She doesn’t really feel bad about it; in her line of word you don’t feel bad about much of anything, and it was often then fastest means to her ends.

It’s also hard to feel bad about using people when you find yourself with a person or two begging to feel used.

Church was being punished. They both were, really, they always are, but him especially. It didn’t matter what for, it was always an invented infraction and often unnamed. He was restrained to a chair and increasingly aroused, watching the scene before him unfold. Unable to touch or interact in any way. He couldn’t even relax and enjoy the show, because he was under strict instructions not to cum. So he watched and felt himself winding up further and further.

Tex, meanwhile, continued to grind the toe of her boot into Tucker’s clothed groin. “You sound like a whore” she commented as he moaned behind his gag. “Not a classy one either. A dirty, cheap whore.” She emphasized the last word by sliding her foot up, digging in harder with the heel. Tucker gave a muffled groan and bucked into her, but she just pulled her foot away.

Church bit his tongue not to groan himself, shifting to try and get some stimulation from his jeans without being noticed. Tex just raised an eyebrow.

“Fidget all you want, you know what’ll happen if you cum before I let you.”

She sounded so casual about it, and it pissed him off, which made him even more aroused. Church forgets to be angry for very long though because apparently Tucker has been de-gagged, and that just sucked up every available piece of attention he had. He fidgeted even worse now that he could hear Tucker clearly. Tex was right. He did moan like a whore.

Tucker moaned shakily as Tex slid two fingers inside of him. “I bet they can hear you all the way at the other base” she said, angling her hand so her palm brushed his clit just slightly. “Maybe I’ll have to choke you, that’d shut you up. Everyone probably knows I’m fucking you like a bitch.”

Tucker groaned even louder, bucking involuntarily. “Fuck, fuuuuuck, would you?” he keened, almost breathless. Apparently he wasn’t satisfied with almost.

Tex smirked. “You _want_ me to choke you? You really are a whore. Maybe I shouldn’t then, if you’ll like it so much. But I like keeping you two to myself” she pretended to muse, adding a third finger roughly. “So it guess it’ll do more good for you not to be heard.”

Tucker groaned again, and Church did too, when she pulled out her slicked fingers and reached for her strap-on. After the straps were situated around her hips she dragged Tucker up by his hair before slamming him against the nearby wall. She held him up against it easily, and when she entered him his first moan was cut off midway with a choking noise, fingers tightening around his throat as she pounded into him at a steady and merciless pace. She teased occasionally, loosening her grip enough for him to take a few gasping stuttering half-breaths before closing his throat as quickly as she had opened it. He threw his head back in pleasure, feeling dizzy and lightheaded in the best way.

When his eyes grew distant and fuzzy, she let him breathe fully, but just barely long enough for his chest to heave with desperate gasping breaths that were released almost immediately as involuntary moans as she used her newly free hands to slide and rub around his clit while she continued to thrust.

She sped up when she cut him off once more, and when the dark spots hit the corners of his vision without Tex showing a sign of letting go he manages to think “She’s gonna kill me. This it literally the best possible way to die.” before his breathless confusion is interrupted by his orgasm and the sudden ability to breath again. Saliva spills out of his mouth in strands and he can’t be bothered to care as he coughs and moans and bucks his hips and drinks in deep gasps of air.

Church bucks involuntarily s well. Tex had been too busy with Tucker to notice, but he had cum from the sight before him and the rough stimulation of denim on his cock and was already half hard again. She would definitely notice soon.

After getting Tucker down safely from the wall and making sure he wasn’t choking to death, she looked at Church, frowning and shaking her head. She then slaps Church across the face, leaving a bright red handprint. He groans from both the pain and the pleasure, the lingering sting far better than any kiss could ever be. She grabs his face, digging her nails into his cheeks, and forces him to look at her.

“What did I tell you? What one thing did I fucking tell you?” she growls quietly. The hushed tone sent shivers down Church’s spine and heat down to pool in his stomach.

“…Not to cum until you said so” he finally answers.

She slaps him across the other side of his face. He find himself wishing she would give him a black eye.

“I was going to be nice tonight, you know. You could’ve finished with me. I’m going to fuck you now, but if you cum I’ll leave you tied up until morning.”

When she slid him inside of her Church couldn't help but feel like he was being treated like a sex toy. He was not pleasuring her, he realized; She was pleasuring herself using him. The thought made him groan and buck his hips up to meet her’s, and it took every ounce of willpower not to cum right there. But he held out, through her bouncing and satisfied groaning and the tightening clenching of her orgasm, and when she stood up his cock twitched and wept precum and he groaned at the air touching it.

She guided Tucker over to him and pushed his back with her boot until he was hovering over Church;s groin.

“Congratulations, Leonard. You get to be my sloppy seconds. Again.”

Tucker mouthed at his dick before taking it into his mouth. He went slowly at first, before Tex pushed him down further with her boot. He choked as the dick was forced deeper into his throat, and Church came embarrassingly soon after that.

At the end of it all though, he felt satisfied. Used up and tired and both incredibly empty and incredibly whole, especially now that he was spent and untied and in bed with her on his right side and Tucker a little further right. He felt his hand brush against Tucker’s where he lay with his arm draped over Tex. Church’s cheeks stung in a marvelous way and he wanted nothing more than to focus on that and the woman who caused it and the man who’s hand he was wrapping his fingers around.

Tex smiled, only because it was too dark in the room to be seen (and it was an imperceptible thing anyways, her non-sarcastic or threatening smile), threading her fingers through Church’s short hair and Tucker’s dread locks on either side of her. Tucker was already asleep. Church followed soon after. She too felt satisfied as she held them men she used so thoroughly. She would suck them dry and it seemed only to re-invigorate them. In the morning Tucker would complain about the bruises ringing his throat, but only half-heartedly.

Tex had no problem with using people. But she _does_ have a favorite couple of people to use.

**Author's Note:**

> Hooray for un-beta'd porn written at 2 AM?


End file.
